herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Llihland
Llihland Introduction Llihland is one of the island on AsamaThe capital city of Asama is Xuenyolmcity on the coast of Asama. The ruler is King Eilrahc III the population is over 613,375. The language we speak is cveache. Asama is an island in the middle of the pacific ocean. Ict is not yet discovered by humans because it is covered by mist and waves that are to high to see over.It is mysterious land and you will unravel the true mysterious magic of Llihland. Territory and Climate Being a jungle-based country, Llihlandians have a saying, "If there's no trees,there's no life".Although all the jungles are down on the south side of the country,the inhabitants still worship the trees.In Winter it snows heavily across Llihland. The Llihlandians love their climate because it very hot there.The terrain has large lakes and magical mountains and the Sseniug rain-forest in the East.The Sceptical Sea separat Nahtuosland from Llihland. Flora and Fauna Despite the unusual snowfall and history ,Llihland is home to some of the weirdest animals like a reada pandanda. In the lake region, in the north they are normally located swimming and you can see him slurping on the red-blaase, also you can see the rare indigenous Llh-chely munching on the near by xmontth flower.On the coast ,despite the low population there are many jungles and you can see the rare cocac tree as well as the babolabang tree one the rares tree's on the island of Asama. Sports The sports here are Rugby,Hockey,Tennis and Football.Rugby is the main sport for boys, rugby is a game with 15 players or less,the aim of the game is to score a try but to do that you need a medium s ball.Hockey is the a girls and boys game you need 11 players and about 2 subs, the aim of the game is to score a goal in the opponents goal you need a small size ball.Tennis is a girls and boys game you can play singles or doubles the aim of the game is to hit the ball over the net and hope the other player mess up.Football you will need 11 players the aim of the game is to score a goal you will need a medium size ball. History The Family tree go's back to 10000 and then the first indigenous Llihlandy was popped out of know ware and that's how it started.The first king was samot who ruled the land for thousand of years he died in the battle of Gintsah in the 20000 then Semaj I came to the throne and became the first person to build a ship and sail around the world,then a few years later he returned to Llihland and there had been the battle of ydnamron and Llihlands' had been taken prisons and then king Ssemaj past away and king eilrahc I became king and ruled them for hundreds of years. Transport Most of the Llihlands' get around by cars, that run on petrol and they drive on the road.They use planes to get around in the air that run by Lil-petrolra. Boats get round on the water they run on Lhi-diesl. They use cargo ships for get containers around the world,they run on coal.Most of people use Trains to get to far away places . 1st class people get around in limos,Jets and Helicopters. Food Food make's up most Llihland's money source from selling to the nearby countries like Hekla,Teideand Esromland.They mostly sell meat from the red-blaase and Llihland is known for its fish and spice and they have been selling world wide for hundreds of years and still today.The fish as you would expect are numerous and various and make up most of there diet. Flag red represents blood from the war against Tivorgland who teamed up with Rehctelfland, Htimsland, Hcaorland and Toileland and burnt Tivorgland down. Blue represents the flood of manysa wich had killed over 50,000 people Green represents the friendship with other island across Asama. Summary All in all,Llihland is a peaceful,comfortabale and relaxing country.Having now learned all about Llihland and its true magical mysterious,Llihland is a very wealthy country and hopefully you have learned all about its:Sport,transport and History and more, so you should come and visit Llihland